


Sick, sick, sick

by Laur_Daddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is Sick, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, magnus comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur_Daddario/pseuds/Laur_Daddario
Summary: Basically more Malec fluff when Alec is sick
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 55





	Sick, sick, sick

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is quite cute. Enjoy!

Alec hadn’t been feeling the best for a few days now. He was tired and a small bit weak. He didn’t think much of it, he just thought he was working himself too hard.  
He decided to take Saturday off to get some well needed rest. 

On Friday night, he came home from work he was exhausted and just wanted to hop into bed with his boyfriend. Thankfully Magnus was already in bed, half asleep. Alec walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. He hopped out, grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, dried his hair briefly with a towel and slid into the covers next to the warlock. 

“Tired love?” Magnus asked. “Extremely” Alec mumbled. “Get over here” Magnus said as he moved slightly closer to Alec. They were quickly in a comfortable embrace, legs joined, faces hidden in necks of the other person. 

They were almost asleep when Magnus felt Alec jump slightly. “Alexander?” He looked down at Alec who had went pale and seemed to be burning up. “Mags I think I’m gonna-“ Alec jumped up out of his boyfriends arms and placed his hand over his mouth and ran to the toilet. 

When Magnus heard the retching and unsteady breaths from the Shadowhunter his heart ached.

He ran into the bathroom and placed a hand on the small of Alec’s back to comfort him. “Aw baby” he said with a sympathetic tone in his voice.

He stood there with Alec until there was nothing left in his stomach and the retching died down. Alec was so drained he fell back into Magnus’ arms. Magnus placed him gently on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and sat next to him. Alec was shaking against Magnus. They sat there for a while, the older man whispering sweet nothings into Alec’s ear and planting kisses to his head. 

After about 20 minutes Magnus decided to give Alec some water to sip on. “Sip on this darling” Alec hummed in response taking the cup from Magnus. 

They stayed there for another few minutes while Alec had some water until Alec stumbled to his knees and started heaving over the toilet. All the water he had just drank was coming up along with some stomach acid. When he settled back into his boyfriends arms he didn’t shake as much. 

“Did you eat something weird at the institute?” Magnus asked. “Don’t think so. Nothing new” he replied weakly. “How about we get you back to bed?” Alec nodded. Thank god Magnus was stronger than he looked so he could carry Alec to their bed. 

They both lay down. “Thank you so much” Alec whispered when he got comfortable in Magnus’ arms. “For what dear?” He replied. “Taking such good care of me” Magnus hummed while placing a soft kiss to Alec’s temple. 

“I love you so much. More than words can describe” Alec muttered. Magnus understood that voice. It was the one Alec only used when he was completely drained, usually after a particularly hard mission. “I love you too, so so much” Magnus answered kissing Alec on the lips not really caring that he had just been throwing up. 

Since Alec had the whole day off the next day, he had lots of time to recover and more importantly cuddle his boyfriend. 

Alec fell asleep in his wonderful boyfriends arms, Magnus gently tracing over the runes he had memorized on his back. Magnus was pulsing some magic into Alec to relax his muscles to help him get a good night sleep. 

They woke up the next morning and stayed in bed all day just watching tv and being lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. I will be posting some Schmico fics soon as I have some written I just need to tweak a few things Before. Hope you enjoyed this story!- Laur:)


End file.
